Curiosity
by Emerald Twin Blade
Summary: A simple Oz x Gil/Raven Two-Shot. First Chapter: A few days before Episode One, Oz sees something interesting and wants to try it out with Gil. Second Chapter: After 10 years have passed, Oz loses his temper. What'll Raven do? Yaoi, LEMONS, and Smut ?


disclaimer: **Emerald Twin Blade** does not own _Pandora Hearts_ or anything in this fic that you recognize from the anime/manga.

summary: Pre-Episode/Chapter One. Oz Bezarius is hiding from the maids again, but he accidentally gets trapped in a room where a couple of servants decide to '_get it on_.' After witnessing their halfhour-long intimacy, he feels the urge to _experiment_. And guess who's the first to come to mind?

Emerald's News & Nonsense:

Ahahahah!! Yet another new fic... This one's planned to be a simple Two-Shot, though.

SINCE THERE ARE SO FEW _Pandora Hearts_ FANTICTION HERE, I DECIDED TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE FANDOM! Let's see here... There are only **SIX** Pandora Hearts fics! WHY IS THIS?! AND ONLY _ONE_ OF THEM PAIRS OZ WITH GIL!

Teehee, with this new found obsession, I've come up with a diabolical plan... The freakin' summary says it all, Mates!

OH! And bare in mind! This is my first lemon. I've written lime, but not a full-on lemon, before, so if this is a bit off, either tell me or ignore it. I am a _girl_, so most of the stuff I wrote here is based on what I know from real life and what I've read previously over the years.

ALSO! This is Yaoi, if you couldn't tell before. The pairing is **Oz Bezarius x Gilbert**, and yes, in this particular chapter, they _are_ still 14. -bricked multiple times- OKAY, I GET IT; I'M A PERVERT, SHUT UP! DX!

Haha, on with the smut. XD

**

* * *

**

**: ****Fragment No.01**** : **_Visual Stimulus_

"Young Master! Young Master Oz!!"

Womanly voices echoed through the many corridors of the large, beautiful castle as many maids scattered all over to look for someone. In all honesty, it had not been even three days since those of the Bezarius Family showed up at this majestic place, but because it was huge, it was especially easy to lose track of the fourteen-year-old young master of the family. He was already mischievous as it was, so being in such an area only made it tougher on the maids.

A quiet chuckle came from the inside of a wardrobe, although the room itself was empty of people. One of the two doors on the big piece of furniture was slightly open, allowing a small thread of light to shine inside of it. Within the old-fashioned closet sat a certain fourteen-year-old with a wide smile of amusement on his face. His lime green eyes sparkled impishly as he watched a maid open the door to the room, look both left and right, and then close it again. He wanted to burst out laughing, but he knew that doing so would give away his position. So, he took to wrapping his arms around his stomach and leaning back against the inside of the wardrobe. His light blonde bangs fell over his face, allowing only one of his eyes to focus clearly out the crack in the door.

_Hahaha… I didn't think they'd find me if I hid here! But I'm getting a little bit bored… I guess I'll get out and find Gil, or something…_ He thought, his lips transforming from a smile to a small grin, _Gil's always fun to be around._

With that thought, he attempted to push open the doors, but then pulled them back as the door into the room creaked open quickly. Surprise had stricken through him; that had been _so_ close! He sighed silently, closing his eyes in relief.

"Trenton, what're you doing?! Somebody will find us here!" a maid with elbow-length dark brown hair tied into two braids squeaked as the door was shut and a man pushed her back into it. Her small hands reached up to push him away, but his own hands came up and held them in place.

Strong blue eyes stared down into soft brown, strands of black hair straying into his face, "I can't wait any longer, Marie! Besides, everybody's out looking for the Young Master… Nobody will find us, I promise!"

_What in the…_ Young Master Oz Bezarius peeked through the crack in the wardrobe door again, squinting in an attempt to watch what was going on in the room. What he saw made his green eyes go wide and his ivory cheeks redden brightly.

One of his butlers, apparently known by Trenton, had pinned one of the maids, Marie, against the door and was kissing her very roughly. The much shorter girl squeaked, but seemed to be enjoying herself nonetheless.

The blonde-haired teen picked up his right hand and held it over his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet so that he would not interrupt them or give away that he was there. Watching them, although he knew it was wrong, intrigued him to no end. He knew what they were doing, because his uncle Oscar had given him "the Talk" already, and he had accidentally found some books in the library involving this sort of… _interaction_.

The man's large hand traced over the woman's frame, sliding over her back to her skirt where he slipped his fingers beneath it. Marie let out an "eep!" and blushed, looking up at Trenton with half-open eyes. She received a smirk.

"W-we can't… do this here… Tr-Trent…" she stuttered, trying to move her head to face away from his.

The older person leaned forward and whispered audibly into her ear, "Then why don't we move this to the bed?"

Instantly, Oz felt his heartbeat quicken at the butler's words to the maid. Were they going to have sex? _There_? In that room? Where he was hiding in a _wardrobe_!? He shut his lime green eyes tightly, backing up quietly until his back hit the rear of his hiding place. His face was burning right then; would he have to witness it all? It would be very, _very_ bad if he was caught, and maybe even worse if he simply made himself known.

… The Bezarius boy really did not have any choice but to stay where he was until the two were done out there and left.

A loud moan rang through the room, making his eye snap open and peek through the crack. Apparently, the man had already ripped off Marie's maid uniform, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments as she lay on the bed. Oz pressed the palm of his hand tightly over his mouth, suppressing the urge to move… to get out of there. He did not think he could handle watching something like that! But _listening_ was even worse, because his imagination would come up with all _sorts_ of things!

There really was no winning this battle, was there?

---------------------------------------------------------

"Aaagh… Mrs. Kate is going to lecture me, I just know it!" A black-haired teen sighed, his face hidden in his hands as he thought of all the horrible things the lady maid would do. After a long pause for thought, he picked up his head and cried out, "Young Master, where are you!? You're going to get me into trouble again!"

The little servant boy lowered his head again, only to have half of his face hidden by his long black hair. A golden eye shined visibly, almost as if he were about to cry. It was then that the door to the room squeaked open, revealing a quiet young blonde. The servant's mouth burst into a smile as he immediately hopped out of his seat inside the library and scurried up to his master.

"Young Master! Where've you been?? It's been two hours since you left! Were you really hiding for that long?" he questioned quickly, but then stopped as he noticed something.

Oz Bezarius had his head facing downward a little, his bangs hiding his normally sparkling green eyes in shadow. The servant boy could tell, however, that his master's cheeks were very, very red. This confused him to no end as he leant forward a bit and bent his knees some, trying to look up into the other boy's face.

"Young Master…?" Golden eyes went wide at what he saw; Oz's lime-colored hues were slightly hazed over, yet not as if he wanted to cry… It was something else, and it was something that made his heartbeat quicken.

The blonde slowly lifted his head upright, allowing his servant to stand up straight again, "Gil… you'll never believe… what I saw…"

From the odd tinge of roughness in his voice, Gilbert figured that it had been a long time since his master had spoken aloud. He willed the other to continue, to tell him what he saw, but then Oz took a step toward him. Instinct made the black-haired boy back up, taking the same amount of steps back as his master took forward. To his dismay, he tripped backwards, falling into the green armchair he had been sitting in previously. After a moment to regain his composure, he looked up, only to find the blonde standing as close to him as possible and leaning in toward him. The blood instantly ran to Gil's cheeks at this movement, his eyes wide in anticipation as his heart pounded in his ears.

When Oz held his head beside Gil's, his lips brushed against his ear ever-so-slightly as he spoke, "I saw a couple of servants having sex."

The servant, who had been having a hard time keeping himself calm with the other boy at such a proximity and had tried to turn his face and eyes away to hide his embarrassment, felt his heart suddenly stop. If possible, his face changed to the color of a very ripe tomato as he turned to look directly at his master. Oz's own cheeks were lightly reddened, his green eyes averted to the floor.

"Y-you did?" was all Gil could say aloud; he wanted to ask _why_, but could not find it in him to voice it aloud. His face, however, was enough to make the other reply.

"While I was hiding from the maids… I was in a wardrobe in one of the guest rooms. I was about to come back, but then one of the maids and a butler came in and started… making out, I guess." As he tried to explain the experience, his face began to grow darker and darker, "And since I was stuck there until they left the room, I… kinda… well…"

Nothing else needed to be said. He had already told him that he watched them go through sexual intercourse, so _really_… he did not have to continue.

Gil gulped, wondering why his throat was suddenly so dry. His heart still felt the need to pound within his chest, making it just a little bit more difficult to pay attention to his master. His gold eyes were suddenly met by the usual sparkling, lime green hues that he was used to seeing, but that haze was still in place. Something in his gut told him that something bad was going to happen next…

"Gil… As a servant, you have to do whatever I want, right?"

Again, the black-haired boy froze in place; those eyes had locked him where he stood, and his words had stunned him to the core. His face, which had been returning to its normal color, reddened again, "Y-yes… I… I do, Young Master…"

He was almost afraid to ask what he meant by that, but there was an excitement somewhere inside that puzzled him.

The blonde smiled mischievously, reaching his right hand out and taking the other's left into it, "Then let's go to my room for a while."

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the two boys reached the small bedroom, Oz locked the closed door behind him and took off his boots. Gil followed his example, leaving his knee-length black boots beside his master's brown shoes. When he looked back up to the other, he willed himself not to jump back in embarrassment. His master was taking off his green coat and red vest, hanging them on a coat rack that stood on the opposite side of the door from their shoes. All he was left in was his white, long-sleeved, collared shirt once he pulled off his maroon red scarf.

When he noticed he was being watched, Oz merely smiled and suggested innocently, "Why don't you take yours off, too?"

The black-haired youth coughed, looking downward in embarrassment. His hands hesitantly raised themselves upward, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of his light blue sailor-style uniform. The blonde had already approached his king-sized bed and was sitting on the stool at its foot, watching his servant with amusement. Once Gil had managed to completely unbutton his uniform coat, he pulled it off and hung it beside his master's stuff. With that done, he smoothed out the button-up turtleneck top that he wore, wondering _why_, all of a sudden, his shirt seemed so short. It hardly covered his stomach and easily showed off the elastic of his light blue pants.

He felt a small fear because of this, panicking in his mind, _Aaah!! Curse you, Mrs. Kate, for not giving me a more reasonably-sized shirt for a fourteen-year-old!_

A chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, leading his attention to be focused on his master. The blonde sat on the stool, his right leg over his left knee as he leaned back on the palms of his hands. His shirt, without the scarf tied around his neck, was open to a couple of inches below his collarbone, exposing untainted white skin to the eyes of his servant boy.

Gil could hear it again… his heart. His throat had run dry again, and so had his lips, apparently. The sight of his master's clearly visible ivory skin made him automatically think of milk, and boy, would he _love_ the stuff after this encounter, he decided. Unconsciously, his tongue poked out of his mouth and licked over his dry lips. As Gil had not noticed this, Oz had, and it made him smirk knowingly.

"Gil… come here."

It was a command, not a suggestion. His voice, however, had been soft with another feeling behind it, but the servant boy did not recognize it. Without any thought on the matter, the black-haired teen approached his master, looking down at him from where he stood directly in front of him. He stood silent, not trusting his voice to speak when he felt so oddly about the present situation.

Oz's lime green eyes lit up that the other was so enraptured that he would listen to anything he said without question, but his facial expression did not change. He kept a calm smile as he pushed himself up to his feet. Gil had been about to take a step backward, but the master slid his left arm around his slim waist, surprising him.

"Now, where're you going? I didn't say you could move." He said in a matter-of-factly way, his grin curling into a smirk.

Seriously, this was _too_ fun. Why had he not thought of this sooner?

The black-haired boy blushed in embarrassment, but put his foot back to its previous spot and tried to look away. What was he _doing_?

The blonde picked up his right hand and placed it to the other boy's cheek, making his face turn to face his again. Green locked onto Gold, and then all of the servant boy's thought process shut down completely.

"Don't look away… Just look at me… okay?" This time, he spoke using a soft suggestion, his smile a sincere one.

Without the capability to think, all Gil did was nod obediently, if not shortly. Oz took a step to the side, pulling his servant along with him until they were beside the beginning of the bed.

He gave the other's waist a small squeeze before mumbling another command, "Get on the bed."

The mere idea that followed those words somehow managed to kick Gil's mind back into action, but he still did as he was told. He climbed onto the huge bed, sitting on his legs at the middle of it. By this time, Oz had already gotten on, as well, and had come up in front of him with another detail.

"Now, lie down."

Okay, _that_ had done it for Gilbert's inferiority problem. His cheeks had reddened from the thoughts that went through his head, but his eyes had a fear in them that had almost nothing to do with their current situation.

"B-But, Young Master, wh… what're you gonna do?" He could not help asking, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I… want to experiment, I guess…" was the best that Oz Bezarius could come up with, embarrassment evident on his face.

"Why me?"

There was a long pause between them after that, in which Oz looked down at his hands and Gil simply stared straight at him, awaiting an answer. It then occurred to the servant boy that maybe his master did not have any feelings for him to back up what they had been about to do. Up until that moment, he had firmly believed that the master felt the same way toward him as he did toward the master. Maybe… the feeling was not mutual.

However, what Oz explained next caught him off guard.

"I… wouldn't want to do it with anybody else… y'know?" He began, still trying to figure out how he should say everything, "You're not just my servant, Gil… You're also my very best and most trusted friend, so… how could I want to do it with anyone _but_ you?"

The fear that had held the servant boy back lessened, but he was still stunned by hearing what he did. His mouth had opened and closed several times, as he had wanted to say something, but kept stopping himself. Finally, when he felt himself push the words out, all he could do was let out a yelp as the blonde threw himself on top of him, making him lie flat on the bed.

His face must have turned beet red after that; their position was… so _compromising_. Oz pushed himself up on his hands, straddling the fourteen-year-old with his legs on either side of the other's. His long blonde bangs hung around his face as he stared lovingly down at the younger boy; his lime green eyes were so soft that it was hard to believe he was a troublemaker in the family. Gil's breath got caught in his throat as he returned the gaze of the other with a shocking one.

"Why…"

His voice sounded so meek as his vision became clouded up with tears, blurring his vision, "Why couldn't you… do this with anyone else?"

Gil had not planned on saying anything… Actually, he had not even thought about talking at all! It seemed as though his aching heart was speaking for him, and it pained the Bezarius boy to see his tears.

Oz leaned down, running his lower lip over the thin trail of tears that slipped from the servant boy's left eye, "Because… I care about you… more than I care about anyone else."

The feeling of the other boy on top of him made his tearful flush brighten in color, but for a different reason. He managed to smile weakly outwardly, but he was inwardly ecstatic that he had gotten a confession out of the object of his obsession. The black-haired boy turned his head slightly to his right, his tears stopping completely because of the previous moment.

The blonde leaned down again, but held his lips over the other's left ear, whispering lovingly, "It's true… I care for you more than I even care for myself… I said that I would protect you before, and I _meant_ it. If you'd rather not continue, I'll stop. You just need to say the word."

Gil stood quiet, still not looking back at his master. After a moment, Oz began to pull himself back up, but then the servant's left hand reached out and tugged on the end of his shirt a little. When the blonde looked back to the other, he noticed the bright blush of embarrassment on his face, but knew that he had been given the "OK" to go on.

The young master picked up his left hand and made the younger boy face him again, a joking smile in place as he said, "I'm up here."

The servant grinned weakly again, nodding before the boy on top of him leaned downward again. He wondered if he would go for his ear again, but when his course of movement did not shift, his golden eyes slid closed in submission.

_I'll give you… everything that I am, Young Master Oz._ He thought honestly as their lips touched.

Oz pressed his lips firmly against his, their feather-soft touch like heaven against the fourteen-year-old's hard, stiff ones. The older opened his mouth _just_ enough for his tongue to come out and lick at Gilbert's still-dry mouth. Gil shyly copied his master and poked his tongue to the other's, finding it addicting to a point. Oz again closed the gap between their faces and ran his tongue over his servant's teeth as it entered his mouth.

Gil could feel it… That feeling that made his chest and stomach clench delightfully. It was almost hard to bear, as if he could not contain it for long. He opened his mouth wider for the boy on top of him, a quiet but audible moan escaping him before he was engulfed again by the sweet ministration of his master. Their tongues tangled and twisted around each other, conducting some kind of erotic dance that they had not known previously.

The sound that he had made awakened something inside of Oz, driving his excitement to a whole new level. Even though it had only happened once, it continually rang in his ears, over and over again, even distorting itself in his mind to sound even more stimulating. However, Oz was fairly sure that he could get him to do it again, and an idea as to _how_ came to mind not long after. He put all of his weight on his left arm as his right gradually dragged itself downward. His hand pulled up the younger boy's shirt and snaked beneath it, ghosting the tips of his fingers over the bare skin of his side.

"Mmm!" the servant boy moaned in his throat, his body shaking in anticipation.

The smirk that curled over his lips caused their kiss to break suddenly, but with a very turned-on Gilbert lying beneath him, he felt a sudden wave wash over his entire being at the sight. The black-haired teen was panting softly, his eyes half-open with a familiar mist clouding over their golden beauty. The dark tinge of red that painted his innocent cheeks made him look deliciously tempting.

Once Gil had regained his breath, he was still caught in the moment, especially with how his master had an index finger tracing circles over his flat stomach. His gold eyes fell closed as he began to shake again, his mouth letting out a slightly louder, longer groan at the sensation radiating from Oz's touch.

"A-aahh…" He arched his back, pressing his stomach closer to the other's hand.

His eyes reopened slightly as he slowly picked up his head to trace his master's lips with his tongue. What he received in reply was a gentle suck on his tongue as that perfect mouth enveloped it, but it was short-lived. After that motion, Oz took a turn at licking along Gil's lower lip, eliciting another lovely moan from him. The blonde moved his head southeastward, dragging the wet muscle across his jaw line and over his chin.

Gil squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head to his right side as the older boy licked a path along his neck. A shiver shook through him at the feeling, which only added to the puddle of emotions building in his lower body.

Oz growled as he yanked open the first three buttons of the other's turtleneck shirt and then laid open-mouthed kisses on the servant boy's neck, leaving behind a wet trail until he found his pulse point. From the way it kept beating swiftly, he knew that what he was doing to his best friend was _working_, so he continued on. Opening his mouth slightly, he latched his lips over the throbbing point of his neck, licking and sucking on it greedily.

"Ah! Young… M-Master…!" the younger boy gasped, his arms reaching up and wrapping themselves over his shoulders. His hands fisted at the back of the blonde's collar, straining to keep from shoving his head closer to him.

A small irritation struck Oz for a split second when he heard Gil's groan, causing him to bite down warningly. Gil yelped, cringing at the feeling, but then beginning to relax again when a warm, wet tongue rubbed over the bite soothingly. He sighed as the pain was licked away, allowing him to once again enjoy his master's actions.

The Bezarius boy pulled back from the other's pulse point, blowing cool air onto it in apology. A violet red bruise darkened at that spot, satisfying him. He grinned at it, thinking possessively, "_Mine_." His head leaned forward, his tongue flicking Gil's earlobe teasingly before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. He could feel the other boy trembling, writhing. It made him feel like he was in control, and truth be told, he knew that he _was_.

"You don't need to call me 'Young Master,' Gil… Just call me Oz." He whispered kindly into his ear, sincerity evident in his soft voice.

"But Young Mas—" Gil was cut off by Oz slamming his lips onto his, forcing him into a rough, needy kiss. He had been caught off guard by it, but as he started to melt into it, the other pulled away and stared down into his eyes with pleading lime green hues.

"Don't call me that… at least not at moments like this, okay?"

Although the request went against his morals as a lowly servant, he smiled and nodded, replying with an "Okay… Oz." The sound was unfamiliar to his ears, for he had never really called his master by his first name aloud. If ever, he only did so in his thoughts, but _still_ reprimanded himself mentally for it afterward.

"Now, then…" The blonde began, the hand beneath Gil's shirt roaming farther upward, "where were we?"

He pressed his fingers flat against the other's chest, slowly moving them down his side as he memorized his every curve. This made him squirm underneath him, his face stained red and soft whines coming from him. Oz slid his hand beneath the small of his back, addicted to the soft skin there. This particular movement made it a little more unbearable for the younger boy, causing him to arch his back into him to give him more access for a little longer. Something else had happened during this innocent motion, though unexpected as it was.

The two boys gasped deeply as their groins bumped together accidentally, enough to make them _both_ let out long, low groans. The older hung his head loosely for a moment, panting from the short experience. He had known about the growing lump in his pants since they started their little _'experiment_' a while ago, but he had not thought about how he was going to get rid of that problem. Apparently, Gil was in the same boat as he was, considering that the bulge was a lot more visible through his light blue pants than his was in his beige shorts.

Once Oz had regained composure, he looked to his servant with a half-smirk, "How did that feel? Good?"

"Uh… uh-huh…" came the short answer of the still-panting teen, his eyes hardly able to stay open.

"Heh… then let's try that again." He whispered seductively before pressing himself down on the other boy.

Gil's golden eyes squeezed themselves shut as he raised his chin higher and let out a louder moan than before, trying to push himself closer to his master, "A-aah! H-hnghh…"

Electricity shot through the both of them, making them cry out in ecstasy. It was all that it took to drive Oz off an edge and into lustful impatience. He tore open Gil's shirt, not even bothering to pause and take in the sight of his small, untouched, boyish body. He immediately attacked his neck again, but more fervently as his right hand skimmed up his stomach and found a pert nipple. As his fingers played with the risen piece of flesh, his left hand wandered toward his lower body. Oz shakily brought his abdomen away from the other's, trying to resist the urge to rock against him again.

Due to the treatment he was getting from his master, Gil had a very hard time trying to think. All he knew was he wanted to feel that wonderful friction against his crotch area again, but before he knew it, Oz's adventurous left hand had made its way to the elastic of his pants. He wiggled uncomfortably, trying to give the other a hint at what he wanted. His hands clung to the other boy almost desperately, the strength of his grip changing every-so-often depending on how he felt.

The blonde teen smiled wickedly as he whispered suggestively, "You like that?"

His tone of voice made Gil shudder, his head nodding quickly. Oz chuckled quietly, pulling his fingers away from the band of his pants, only to have the hands at his back tighten and a whine to come from the ill-treated boy beneath him. He paused when this happened, his evil smile widening.

"Pl-please…" the black-haired boy finally said weakly, looking up at him with an adorably flushed face. Upon seeing this expression, Oz thought that it should be _illegal_ for anybody to look that cute.

"Please, what?" He asked, ghosting his nose over Gil's neck until he reached his ear, where he licked its outer shell temptingly.

"A-ah…"

Gil simply moaned, bucking his hips up sheepishly in an attempt to rub them against his hand. Oz, however, would not have that. He made sure to keep himself out of reach, although pleasing as the sight was to his eyes.

"C'mon, now… Please, _what_?" He repeated, blowing air into the ear he was torturing.

"K-kiss me…"

"Kiss you?" Oz instantly moved and planted a passionate kiss on his slightly-parted lips.

When the two broke apart, the servant blushed brighter, "N-not there…"

It was amusing to see the younger boy get so flustered; it always was. The Bezarius boy just happened to like this particular way making him blush better than the other ways, now. He picked up his left hand and swatted a stray black hair out of Gil's face, smiling down at him teasingly.

"Then where?"

"Down… there…" Gil replied quietly and slowly, his shyness completely taking over at this point. It was not his place to ask such a thing of his master, but he felt as though he _needed_ something at that moment; although he did not know what it was for sure, he thought that if the master could do just that, he would feel better.

"Hmm… Here?" The blonde asked as he laid a kiss over the dark hickey he had given him earlier. He received a slightly irritated growl from his partner because of the movement, so he ventured downward, "Or maybe… here?"

His lips covered over the same nipple he had been messing with previously, sucking on it softly and swirling his tongue around it. His ear twitched when Gil moaned, knowing that this was another good spot to make him writhe, but also knowing that this was not _the_ spot that he meant. It was just so much fun to tease him…

A few seconds later, he detached himself from the hardened flesh and continued going lower until he reached his stomach. He dipped his tongue into his belly button, twisting it around to elicit a reaction. Gil cried out, squirming due to the unfamiliar feeling.

_Getting warmer…_ Oz thought, smirking when he had his fingers run over the edge of his light blue trousers. Gil's sounds came to an abrupt halt, his heart thumping painfully in his chest as the aching pressure in his groin grew in anticipation. The blood rushed to his face when his master bent low and poked his tongue beneath the elastic, dampening his skin.

"Aagh… M-Master Oz, ple-ease… No more… t-teasing…" he stuttered, his hands lying limp beside him. His body was shaking uncontrollably; he wanted this… He wanted _him_. Their social stats did not matter to them at that moment; all there was were them.

This time, Oz said nothing. He simply complied with the other's wish and yanked down his pants, boxers and all. Gil had not been prepared for the sudden action and became embarrassedly automatically. He brought up his legs and tried to hide himself with his knees, but with his master in the position he was in, it could not be done.

The blonde stared in awe at the younger boys exposed penis, the muscle poking upward feebly in an attempt to be noticed. Oh, and it _was_! Oz could not help the small smile that came to him as his fingers lightly touched it, feeling a soft throbbing there.

"N-no, don't… A-ah!" Gil tried to protest, picking up his hands and hiding his bright red face. He had literally told him to take off his pants, but he felt so embarrassed. Perhaps now, he was having second thoughts?

"But, Gil… wasn't this where you wanted that kiss?" Oz asked matter-of-factly, smirking knowingly at the other.

The black-haired boy's fingers coiled inward, uncovering his eyes so that he could see the accusing, tyrannical smirk of his master. Sometimes, he really just wanted to get away from that mocking twist of his lips, but he really could not turn back now, could he?

"I… Y-yes, but…"

"Don't worry." The older boy interrupted, that smirk lessening into a smile, "I promise that I won't hurt you."

Gil knew that he meant what he said… His master usually did, and when he did not, it was easy for him to tell. The trust he felt for him swelled in his heart, eventually making him nod an "okay" to him.

The Bezarius boy leaned his head low and ran his tongue from the base of his shaft, all the way to the head, making Gil groan throatily and pleasingly. It was already dripping with what could only be pre-cum, and since Oz's curiosity had driven him so far already, he pressed onward. He swirled his tongue over the head, grazing his teeth over the thicker skin there and licking his small hole.

"Ahh!! Haa… haa…!" the servant boy huffed, trying to stay in control of himself, but failing to an extent. His hands flew forward, fingers burying themselves into wispy blonde tresses. It was so hard for him to keep from pushing his head further down onto his dick.

After a few moments of that, Oz took as much of the other's erection into his mouth as he could without hurting himself. That alone was enough to drive Gilbert insane. His hips bucked upward, almost choking his master, but thankfully, the older boy had placed his hands on them and held them down. The sounds he made were music to his ears as he slowly began to suck on the swollen muscle.

"Haa! H-hnnghh… O-Oz… Ah! Aah!!" Gil cried, still trying to press himself further into the other's mouth, but being held down.

Suddenly, a rapid, unexpected knocking occurred at the bedroom door, followed by the annoying and shocking sound of a rather irritating old maid shouting over the wood, "Young Master! Young Master Oz, are you in there?"

Gil squeaked especially loudly, snapping out of his dreamy stupor before whispering, "That's Mrs. Kate!!"

Oz grudgingly let go of the younger boy's cock, only to have him let out another moan from the feeling. Unfortunately, _those_ sounds had been loud enough for Mrs. Kate to hear outside. Another round of loud knocking echoed in the room before she spoke again.

"Gilbert? What're you doing in the Young Master's room? And why is this door locked!?"

The black-haired servant scrambled forward, leaning on his hands and knees on the large-sized bed as he stared at the door, "I-I'm looking for something that belongs to the Young Master! He told me to find it for him earlier and I haven't yet!"

Oz snickered silently at his best friend; even though the younger boy hated to lie, he was pretty damn good at it when he needed to be.

"And the door??"

"He said he didn't want anyone else coming in here, so he locked it before he left."

"Well, I'm the head maid! Hurry and open this door! His sheets probably need cleaning." The old woman called over the door.

"N-no! I… I already cleaned them! Yeah, I did! I'm his personal servant, remember? I thought _I_ was the one that had to take care of him!"

The young master stared at Gil's rear end, a hungry look in his eyes. He licked his lips before crawling closer to his servant with an ambition in mind.

"I'm only listening to the young master, so if you have a problem with it, take it up with h—imm…!" Gil's voice suddenly went from firm and stable to high-pitched and surprised.

He craned his neck to look behind him, only to see his master holding open his rear cheeks and licking his hole covetously. He groaned as quietly as he could, but it did not seem to be quiet enough.

"Gil, are you well? You don't sound okay in there!"

"Nngh… I-I'm fine! R-really! Ah! J-just go, I can handle things here!" He tried to speak clearly, but Oz's ministrations were _beyond_ distracting.

As the woman's high-heeled shoes clicked back down the corridor, her footsteps soon faded away completely. Once he thought the coast was clear, Gil lowered his upper body to the bed, his head lying to his right. He breathed in and out heavily, whimpering as his hands gripped the bed sheets beneath him. His butt was still raised up in the air as Oz continued to pleasure him with his rather talented tongue. His aching member twitched back into full hardness, clear liquid seeping out from its tip.

An idea struck the blonde a moment later, letting his right hand slide down the front of the younger boy's leg and then reach for the attention-deprived muscle. His fingers wrapped around it and gave it a slow stroke, making Gil cry out loud. The two actions happening to him were too much to handle, a familiar, delicious pressure building inside of him. As he let out a string of moans alternating in volume, he felt his hips rock along with Oz's hand, which had begun to pump him with slowly escalating speed.

"Ah! Aah!! M-Master Oz!! O-Oh my… Aagh!!"

Oz could feel his own pants feeling uncomfortably tight, but it would be best to continue ignoring it. This was an experiment with someone he cared about, and _he_ had taken on the role of the scientist. He could take care of his problem later.

The servant's skin was slick with sweat and his long black bangs stuck to his forehead, his mouth agape as sweet sounds of pleasure tore out from his throat. His golden eyes were screwed shut, and his master knew that he was nearing his climax.

"Oh! Ohh!! I-I'm gonna… gonna…" he tried to warn the other with his voice breathy and high in pitch, but Oz's right hand gave a particularly enjoyable squeeze to his shaft before he finally gave out, "Ozzz!!!"

White lines blinded his vision, making everything disappear in front of his eyes for a moment. His body shook from his release, cum squirting out of his penis and spilling over Oz's hand and the bed sheets. Gil was about to fall flat onto the bed, but his master's left arm quickly shot out and wrapped around his waist, holding him up. He gently pulled the black-haired boy up to lie back in his arms, panting in satisfaction.

The Bezarius boy picked up his right hand, looking at the shining white liquid that coated his fingers. If it was the same stuff as earlier, then… The thought went unfinished as he raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, cleaning them off. When Gil was finally calm enough to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was his master licking _his_ cum off his hand. His face instantly burned at the sight, wondering why it looked so appealing. Oz paused for a moment, a lime green hue looking to Gil out the corner of his eye before he grinned and bent down to kiss him tenderly.

A simple press of the lips, a connection between the two pairs, and nothing else. When the older pulled back, the other's mouth curled into a dreamy smile as his clear golden eyes came open again. However, a rather large bulge was pushing against his back, making him blush outright.

"A-ahm…" He began, trying to think of what he should say, "Do… you want me to…?

"No."

Gil blinked, taken aback by the sudden decline. Oz was looking away from him, as if trying to keep himself under control. The younger boy pouted, leaning closer to the other's crotch, only to find his master wincing and suppressing a groan.

"Are you sure? I don't mind…" He offered, closing the distance between their faces again and initiating a kiss on his own, _I actually kinda _want_ to… after what you did to me._

The blonde picked up his hands and placed them over the black-haired boy's shoulders, hesitantly moving him away and forcing their lips apart. His head was lowered to the point that his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"It's alright… really. You're tired now, aren't you?"

Well, that _was_ true… but Gilbert had a duty as his servant to do whatever he wanted him to. Although sexual relations were probably not on that list of 'to do's, he really did care for his master so much that he wanted to do anything and everything possible for him.

Sleep could wait!

"No, not—waah!" he cried as he was dragged backward on the bed and then laid comfortably on one of the fluffy pillows at the head of the mattress, "… huh?"

Oz smiled down at him, "It's okay; you can go to sleep here. The door's still locked, so nobody should be able to come in here."

While Gil was positioned to be lying on his right side, Oz was sitting with his back leaning against the taller pillows to keep him upright. The black-haired servant blinked again, scooting closer so that his head laid itself on the older boy's shoulder and that his free left arm was thrown over his waist. Oz moved his left arm so that it wrapped around Gil's own shoulder, his arm also pillowing him in place.

"Good night, then…" Gil yawned, his eyes falling closed as his breathing evened out.

"I hope you know you'll be cleaning the sheets after your nap." Oz pointed out, but the other was already asleep.

The young master sighed, wincing at the feeling in his lower body. He had planned to go take care of his little problem in the bathroom, but it looked like Fate had another thing planned. He looked down at the boy sleeping beside him, gazing fondly at his sweet, innocent sleeping face. His right hand reach over and caressed his soft tan cheek, feeling him unconsciously lean into his touch. It made him smile as a warm feeling came to life in his heart, telling him that this was _right_. A slightly sarcastic chuckle escaped him silently, attempting to not wake the other up; he would just have to continue to ignore his problem until it went away…

_I guess these things are best the way they're left…_

* * *

Emerald's Nonsense:

BLAHAHAH!! Again, _first_ Lemon _ever_. It's crap, I get it. Bleh. I'll get better! But y'gotta remember that they haven't done it before and are just _experimenting_, blahaa! -shot-

The next chapter (OH NOES! D:) will be after the whole "Tragedy of Sabrié repeat" thing and Oz is sent 10 years into the future. Don't age differences just _rock_? -shot again-

Okay, you can go now. -.-;


End file.
